In times of need and War
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Clary draws a rune that brings Tessa to 2012. Their plan was simple. Get Will and learn as much of the demon that is causing death and destruction to stop him. But instead they get Tessa. But she may be the one to stop the war one and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**This i just did because i was bored but after i finished the chapter i ended up having fun so...Tell if you like it and i will continue it.**

It was summer in London and Tessa was slowly trailing behind Henry as they walked home from shopping for metal bits for one of Henry's inventions. Tessa came to get used to the streets as she had been in London for quite some time now and was thinking it was about time she got the roads at least a little bit memorized.

Henry was rambling on how his newest invention could save lives if it worked, and that it would surely get everyone to stop laughing at him when his inventions blew up. Or sighing as Charlotte would do. Which he didn't mind, but still he was going to prove them all wrong. Tessa was only paying the slightest of attention as she was walking and reading signs.

They had reached the corner and Henry turned and crossed the street with a distracted Tessa following his suit. Minutes had passed and now they could see the institute from the distance. The big grand institute of London. There was a whole bunch of them. There was even one from where Tessa came from; New York.

Henry turned around to explain more about his invention that he was working on, but instead he froze. It was as if time stopped. Tessa was no where to be found and he was told by almost everybody to make sure nothing had happened to her. Will was the only one who didn't care. Ever since Jem and Tessa announce their engagement, Will has been off. Different, but Henry couldn't put a finger on it.

He looked up and down the street that was filled with horse carriages and horses. He was hoping that she may have missed the chance to cross the street or got lost and went the other way. So he went of running away from the institute and began his search. But it didn't last to long. On the sidewalk they had just walked on, lay one of Tessa's shoes.

* * *

><p>(At the institute.)<p>

Charlotte was setting up the diner table with plates and rag with the help of Jem. They finished up with the meal being set on the table and Charlotte asking Jem to go get Will as she checked to see if Henry and Tessa were home.

They weren't. _They must be having a hard time getting the parts._ Charlotte thought. She let the fact that they were late slide. She would not be mad. Only because she was pregnant with Henry's child and Tessa was to be married to Jem. But that kindness won't last forever.

They knew it was wrong to eat without them, but knowing Henry he probably wouldn't stop looking for that piece that he needed, they began anyways.

Jem was in the middle of saying something when a door opened and slammed. Which was followed by the sound of running feet. Henry charged into the room sweaty and out of breath.

"Henry what is the matter? Where's Tessa?" Charlotte asked. From the corner of her eye she could see Jem tense up.

"We were walking home and I turned to see that Tessa had gone missing. I swear that she was following me across the street, but that corner she must have disappeared there..." He panted and held up a shoe. "I found this on the sidewalk. That is why I am late. I went searching for her about an hour ago."

"So she's gone? We have to find her! She could be hurt!" Jem panicked.

Charlotte nodded. "We shall do everything that we can to help her. Jem I am quite sure that Tessa is fine. She is strong when she wants to be."

Jem could only nod as he began to plan the rescue. But first he had to tell Will.

* * *

><p>(With Tessa)<p>

Tessa screamed as the fell into nothingness. She was just walking down the sidewalk when she fell through it as if it was only leaves on a hole. She continued to fall as she was facing in the direction she was falling she saw the ground getting closer and closer. Tessa braced herself for the fall, but she didn't hit as hard as she thought she would. But still it took her breath away as she made contact with the ground.

When the vision that she had lost came clear she looked into the shocked eyes of a fiery red-head girl, a golden haired boy, and a black haired boy. They leaned over her fallen body and soon enough; helped her up.

"Are you okay?" The red head said with her eyebrows furrowed.

Rubbing her head she nodded. "Who are you guys and where am I?"

"I'm Clary, that's Jace, and that's Simon. Your in New York and I think I just teleported you here into the future. Sorry it was just a rune gone wrong." She smiled.

"So I'm Tessa and wait! I'm in the future? What year is it?" Tessa asked.

"Its 2012. So yeah we were actually trying to get somebody else. But are you a shadow hunter?"

"No I am not, but I am marrying one, and I am friends with one and I am very clear about who they are." She said as she patted the dirt from the backside of her dress.

"Clary do you think its safe to talk to her. I mean she could be a demon." The guy that was named Jace said.

"Well why don't you ask?" Clary shot back, annoyed.

"Well—?" He began but Tessa interrupted him.

"I am not a demon, but I may be a Warlock or a downworlder, but please believe me that you are in no harm because of me. I help shadow hunters and in fact I'm in love with one."

"Well what can you do?" Jace said with no care.

"Well I normally don't tell strangers about it, but you seem nice enough...So I can shape shift into other people. You want to see I'm guessing?"

The three of them nodded eagerly. "Only if you don't mind." said Simon.

"Well then well you seem to be only a bit smaller than me...so I need something like a ring, a necklace, or button." Tessa said directed to Clary.

With a confused look she held out her stele. "Would this work?"

With a nod, Tessa took it with a slim smile. She gripped the handle and squeezed. She concentrated on the change as the pins and needles rolled in her body. When the change was done she opened her closed eyes and blinked.

They all gasped. Well except Tessa who smiled at their obvious shock. Once they shook off the shock they smiled.

"Cool. Hey you can come to the institute with us maybe you can be of assistance instead." Clary said with a kind smile that always found its way to her face.

"That be nice thank you!" Tessa said and they all took Tessa to the institute.

**Thank you if you read. R&R please i hope i did a good job. i will at least do one more chapter before i begin taking your words soo it will probably be a bit before the next chapter comes out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know it's been a long while since i updated but i**_ _**have been so busy i got lucky to have 20 minutes on the computer and i hurt myself pretty bad and now... I'm finally out of my recovery bed as i would call it...so now i can update. and you can review YAY!**_

The institute was bigger than before. It wasn't as small as it was in her time. The three that had found her brought her in and she say the familiar cat, Church lying down contently on one of the window sills. _How'd he get to New York? _Tessa thought.

They called after some one and in came woman with a small frame much familiar to the red head Clary's. "Oh who do we have here?"

"Mom this is Tessa!.. Oh and you know how I said that I'd get help and all...I kinda accidentally got the wrong person and she came here from the past..." Clary looked shyly at her mother.

The woman ran a hand through her hair. "Honey. Its alright. I'm sure you can send her back. And tell me _exactly_ how this happened."

"Heh.. You see I was trying to get one of Jace's ancestor's and instead I got her." Clary gestured towards Tessa who stood with her back up straight and tall as a polite woman would. Though she noticed the girl was wearing trousers. Like the men do at her time! And she wasn't even watching her posture, but Tessa didn't dare bring it up for she saw a dagger hanging on her belt.

"What you never told me you were getting one of my ancestor's you just said that it was someone really good." Jace commented and Clary gave him the death stare.

"His name is Will Herondale." Clary said. Tessa gasped and realized she did so really loudly. They all looked at her.

"What is it? Is that name familiar?" Jace said inching forward.

"Y-yes it is. He's a really close friend of mine. He's one of the best shadow hunters...Well at least in my time." She said now beginning to miss her home. She missed Jem. She wanted to see how Charlotte's baby was going to turn out. She wondered if she would ever return home. But she had to help out with whatever was going on here.

"Cool..." Jace muttered to himself as they took their meeting else where.

* * *

><p>(Past with Jem)<p>

Jem was at Will's door. He knocked lightly. No answer. For a minute he was afraid that he'd already heard the news and ran off to save her. He knew that his best friend would never let any one of his friends get into danger. Even with the attitude he can't seem to ignore others when they are at harms way.

Then he remembered that it was about midnight. He should be at the library. Quickly so he didn't waste any time he slipped into the library. "Will?"

At first there was no sound. Not a noise. Then, "Jem is that you?"

He nodded, then realized that his friend could not see him and called, "Yes it is and I have urgent news to tell you if you have not already heard."

"Tell me some other time. I'm busy." Will scoffed.

Jem thought for a minute. Will was awfully rude lately and had nothing to do to find out why. But he quickly snapped out of his growing thoughts and rose his hand to stop Will from leaving. "It's Tessa..."

Will had caught the crack in Jem's and then the sounds of Jem's violent coughing fits. He held up his friend and when Jem stood up straight Will was relieved to see no blood. But he couldn't stop thinking of what was so urgent about Tessa. Did they split? Is she Hurt? _So... What did happen?_

"Tessa's missing and we don't have any idea at where she might be. Henry said he found no trace on her but a shoe she had lost. That was it. He had went searching for an hour and right now they are planning on going to Magnus's place to get help." Jem said as if reading Will's mind.

Jem's heart ached. He missed Tessa. It was pulling at him as if it was his own fault. Though he knew it was no one's fault, but the one that has her now. And when he sees whoever it is he swore to avenge Tessa if she is harmed.

The two pretty much brothers rushed to find everybody ready to go and they hurried to join them.

* * *

><p>(With Clary.)<p>

The girl that Clary summoned—Er brought there via portal—was interesting. She seemed human enough. At least when she wasn't looking as if she was a complete mirror of Clary or somebody else. It made her wonder at what it was that made her that way. She had no Warlock's mark on her, but with those powers she can't possibly be a mundane or shadow hunter.

The girl sat properly in her dress at the table. I wanted to tell her that she could relax and sit back, but knew better that she wouldn't listen and continue doing so, so Clary decided to let the girl do her stuff as she was lucky the girl wasn't questioning her about tech or why I wore pants and not dresses...

She even wondered why she got her and not Will. Was She right next to him? Were they related? Or were they just so close that her rune mixed them up? What ever it was it was nothing compared to their issues.

"So Tessa the reason we needed Will was not only to get a really good shadow hunter on our side. We already have a bunch. Plenty of them. But it is told that he has a rune that allows him to remember anything and he knows of this one demon more than any of us do and that's why we also think you could be of help. With your shape-shifting I've heard that you can know memories when you change..." Clary's voice trailed off in hope that Tessa was catching on.

"It is true he does have that rune and How'd you know about me being able to reach the memory of the people I change to?"

"Your a shape-shifter?" Jocelyn gasped. Though she had been shocked numerous times, this was different. It just so happened that the person they had accidentally got was a shape-shifter and not only that one that can read the minds of the form she was in. Odd.

"Yes mom." Clary said and shifted her gaze to Tessa. "This is my mom Jocelyn. Anyways I didn't know I guessed by the way you kinda looked when you changed into me. I know my face when I'm dosed or thinking and I guessed it was because all my memories."

"Oh I am most sorry for intruding your thoughts and memories the curiosity got the best out of me. And no matter how hard I try I wouldn't be able to not see anything. I could have changed into Simon, but I thought otherwise when I remembered how it feels to be a man and all..." Tessa shuddered. "And Jace's size would have ripped my dress and everyone might have seen him naked..."

Jace chuckled. "Thanks for keeping that safe I guess. Wouldn't want anyone to stare now could we...?" He said as he looked first at Clary and then rested them on Simon.

"Hey I would never stare! EW. Just the thought about it. I swear..."

"So you thought about it. That just makes you a bit more stalker."

Clary slapped herself and glared at the two. Tessa continued, "Clary was actually a bit to small for my likings but at least the close stayed on... ANYWAYS! I did not mean in any way to bug in your business."

"It's alright I was actually gonna ask if you'd do it again. Because I need you to see and know as much about me as possible without me having to spill it to the world." Clary said. "Not now though. I actually thought about going back to your time to see will and see what we can learn about this demon..."

Tessa looked up happily. She would see Jem again! Her heart did a back flip and then she remembered they were only going to see Will. But... maybe they were both together... "Hey I was wondering if I could see my fiance he actually would be quite close to Will. And Will pretty much is only kind to Jem. So we kinda need him anyways."

"That may not be available to our choices dear." Jocelyn said warily.

"Why not. You'd never get through Will's thick head without Jem and I need to see him. Otherwise he could hurt himself!" Tessa almost shouted.

She sighed. "Fine. Clary do what you need to do. We need to do it quick because this war won't pause just because we want to make a quick reunion."

* * *

><p>(In the London institute.)<p>

They were just about to arrive at Magnus's when they heard screaming. They turned to the small field of grass next to a old building. A Blond haired man fell out of a bright light floating in the middle of the field along with a red headed girl—dressed in shadow hunter gear—and a black haired man appeared. Then as Jem thought they were all done falling out down came a woman older than the other two came out to. Jem and the others could hear them.

"Where's Tessa? She has to be here she went in before me." The small red head said. _Tessa! _Jem thought as anger rose in him towards the people who had took Tessa.

"I think I see her!" Said the golden blond boy as he looked into the light.

A scream was heard and the boy stood at the ready. A falling Tessa fell straight into his arms and they both tumbled to the floor and got up as quickly as they fell. Jem heard her mumble things like 'wow.' 'Will would have liked that' and 'I wonder where Jem is...'

Jem and the others just stared at the people who had took Tessa with anger ready to fight.

* * *

><p>(Tessa's view.)<p>

She turned as she rubbed her temples as if to sooth the headache that she had and instantly stopped when she saw Jem. Standing there with that furious look. She had only seen him this mad once. That was that one night...

He and the others turned and Jem was the first to attack. "Jem no they aren't mean!" But he continued to charge and she did what came to her mind first. Though she was not thinking at all; she changed into Will; the first person she could think of.

She held her ground and squeezed Jem in a hug as if saying it was okay. It was. Then she heard the thread of her dress shredding and let go of him as she watched the entire top part of her dress fall limp off her body and it hung and she stood there just bugged that she turned into Will. And now she was seeing his chest. But she could change back other wise they would all see her with out a top and that was not what she wanted.

Will watched as the simple fabric ripped off her body and thank god it stopped before it could fall off his—her—waist. Though he knew it wasn't himself he felt kind of embarrassed and stared.

"Jem! It's alright They just need to talk to Will. There's demon he knows about and they just need-"

"So they kidnap you to get you to get Will to speak!" Jem said with anger.

"No They were trying for Will but somehow got me and I am going to help then. There is a war that could be very dangerous and they need our help. Please calm down." Tessa said through Will.

"Fine but it doesn't mean I have to like them." Jem gave her a quick kiss which made her laugh out loud.

* * *

><p>Will gasped as he watched Jem kiss HIS CHEEK! Well not his it was Tessa's, but either way it looked like he kissed his.<p>

Tessa was still laughing. "Oh you just kissed Will! But that's fine. I forgive you."

Jem chuckled and they heard the noise of someone clearing their throat. It was Jace. "So when do I get to meet the all and mighty Will Herondale?"

Tessa walked up to him. "You have already but not the real him. He is over there looking like one of us has a third eye. I guess it's me because I am now stuck in his body til I get some privacy."

Jace stared at the way she pointed and found the exact same person who was indeed staring as if they all had a third eye. He instantly ran up to him laughing. "The all and great Herondale's meet!"

"What?"

"Your my Great great ...great grandfather! I think..." Jace said.

"Jace there's no time to waste now Will if you can would you please come here?" Jocelyn said and Jace sighed as he dragged Will to The others. And he was now standing right next to Jem and his own twin. And in front of the new comers and his own group followed behind to see what was going on.

That's when the new comers explained the war and what danger idris was in and even the existence of shadow hunters all together.

_**Suckish ending i know! D**__**on't hate me. and i know it may not be as good of a chapter than you thought its was but it should be getting better and i apogize if it doesn't and hope you just bare along with me. R&R!  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its short but its been awhile and since i had a little bit of free time i thought i post this. So here you go. Its not exactly the best, but...**

Their story went like this.

_There was a demon that was at London in 1878. It was the same demon that put the so called curse on Will. But nobody knew the full story except Will and a few others. Very little others. Then now in 2012, the demon is at his strongest and has many shadow hunters at his knees. He has tons of demons and even some shadow hunters on his side and is using them to attack and kill every shadow hunter and even lots of mundanes. _

_The only way to stop him, was unknown and they thought that the only way to find out was to go to the last person that knew about the demon. They thought he would know how to beat him. So they went into the past and brought not Will, But a girl named Tessa that has shape shifting powers. She knew Will and He came along with a bunch of others on their own and they volunteered to help. _

_More about the demon was revealed. He was known to be old. One of the oldest demons that was left free. First he was in a strange box that belonged to Will's father. But when they explained the demon Will had no idea what they were talking about. Cause that wasn't the demon that gave him the curse. But it still was old and lived in a different box of his fathers that sat deep below their house. _

_That made their entire plan blow up in their face. Now nobody that they knew would know anything about this demon that is causing death and destruction and now they knew nothing. They were helpless to stop the up coming war that was about to begin. _

They sat in the institute dining room. Tessa beside Jem, Jem beside Will, Clary beside Jace, Jace beside Alec, Charlotte beside Jocelyn, Henry on one end and the newest one to join the group was Sophie who was allowed to sit in on the business. They would have gotten Gideon, but he was busy with something else.

"So what exactly is this demon?" Will said absent minded.

"We don't really know, but we do know that it was from your fathers box. And we know that he had a few and one of those was opened and it was the one that put a curse on you." Jocelyn answered.

_How does she know that?_ "That one. I see he must have grown. Last I saw him he wasn't all that strong. Plus I think he is defeated."

"What? The big black demon with scales, and dark red eyes that has the power of mind control? How is he defeated if he is starting a war?"

"No that's some other demon. Mine was blue."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Now how were they gonna stop this demon?

**Short i know! Don't pester me about it! Sorry for the long wait for those of you that read this. But i shall post next chapter possible soon, but probably not but who knows right? Sorry if any of the charactor seem OOC or something. And i am no good at righting them as they spoke in 1878.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I just noticed that in a previous chapter I had Simon in the institute and that was my mistake. Sorry just forget that it was posted. Just think that Simon wasn't there at all. Sorry. Oh and if your confused, Tessa is still in Will's body because of the rush. **

With the confusion on how they were going to beat the demon they sat there throwing around ideas. Izzy Lightwood had joined them and was all up to date with things, but she didn't speak. She was concentrating on her nails.

"How about we just go at it with all the weapons and runes and just go and attack. We are are strong team if we all work together." Jace said absent minded.

Charlotte shook her head. "No that just won't work. We have to have a plan."

"Come on! That was a perfect plan! The Herondale's always have the best plan's!" Will said in defiance.

"Will! Calm down." Jocelyn said. They all had gotten to know each other and they all knew a bit about each person.

"Wait you said that the demon has both demons and shadow hunters working for him, am I correct?" Tessa said. She was still Will and was still bare chested. She didn't like it, but they wanted to get started as soon as they could and she couldn't get new cloths and chang. She saw Jem nod.

"yes.." Jocelyn said.

"well I can imitate one of the shadow hunters that he most trusts and be the spy." She offers.

"No." Jem and Will said all at once.

"Yes. I got training and I am the only person that can get to turn into others." She counters.

"No Clary could use one of her runes." Will suggested.

"Yes but doesn't that have side effects?"

"Sometimes not always." Clary said suddenly. She wasn't speaking much since she heard that they had no idea what the demon was.

"Well my powers do not have them. There for making it safer." Tessa said. She didn't like the lowness of her tone and sometimes she would catch Will looking at her weird cause she was him with a dress hanging off himself like a skirt.

The others were all watching in awe at Tessa's protest and Jem and Will's protectiveness. Most agreed with the plan, but Alec. Alec was still cautious on sending Tessa into the middle of the war and on the wrong side. It was pretty much suicidal.

"I agree. the more we can know about this the better chances we have to defeat the demon." Jace said at last.

Nobody really expected Jace of all people would agree on this plan. He wasn't the person to put someone other than himself in danger. Unless he was in a really bad mood. Then he could care less about who got hurt or who was in danger.

Tessa nodded and smiled a bit. She liked that she had him on her side. He could talk the others that she'd be safe. She wasn't entirely sure that she would be safe, but she was the only person who could change into somebody else and not be in danger of it going wrong. Plus she could reach into the shadow hunters mind and know what he knows. Unless this demon did what Mortmain did and put a block in the minds of the shadow hunter that he had on his team. His side.

"I don't think its that bad of an idea either." Henry said.

They all stared. Two surprised in a row. How many would there be? "Think about it. If Tessa was as the shadow hunter and could be trusted she'd be close to the demon right? And not only that she can reach other peoples mind." Clary said.

"see they agree with me. _Jace_ agrees with me. I am trained and if it comes to then I'll be prepared for a fight. I wouldn't just sit there and do nothing."

"That's exactly what your going to do." Will said his tone low.

"Fine I will, but if I get close to getting information I'm going to try to get better." Tessa said and turned to the others in the room.

Jace speaks up when no one else does. "Lets take a vote. All in favor of keeping Tessa here and letting the war get more and more dangerous."

Jem, Will, Alec, and Charlotte raised there hands. Jace nodded. "Okay so all in favor of sending her out there with hope that she comes back and hopefully getting us closer to ending the war that to be more than just a minor problem."

Henry, Jace, Sophie, Jocelyn, Clary, and Izzy rose their hands. They pretty much won.

"No. You cannot just send her out there. Not alone. I won't allow it." Jem said.

Then Clary shot her head up and stared at Jem as if she just thought of the best idea ever. Which was kinda true. Jem looked at her with his eyebrows raised. She walked over to him excitedly. She had a slight bounce to her step. Once she got to him she whispered in his ear so that nobody could hear other than her and Jem.

"I can make you a rune to turn you invisible. Then you can follow her where ever she is."

He nods now understanding that Tessa didn't have to be alone. He decided to speak up. "Tessa you can go, but not alone."

"Jem they would be suspicious." Tessa replied innocently.

"No we have a plan don't worry. Your fine sweetheart."

Tessa felt bubbles and warmth spread through her body. She just loved that. But she let it slip for the moment. "Thank you."

Jem nods.

"So if we're going through with this plan, then when do we begin?" Will said exasperated and clapped his hands together.

He was not happy, but if Jem had a plan, then they'd have to follow it through and make sure that it worked.

"Will your coming too." Jem said and Will smiled at that one.

He was going to like this plan.

"Okay i'll be ready to start planning once i am out of Will's body." Tessa said and walked out the door.

Then when she returned they all began to talk the plan out and the plan seemed just foolproof. At least at the moment it did.

**YAY! i have updated! I know its been such a long time...sorta...and now you have an update. **

**Okay if some of you are wondering why its Jocelyn that is the leader of the group i made it that way cause i know her more than the real one so yeah... just to make that clear.  
><strong>


	5. Authors NotePlease read! not canceled!

**This is very personal. But i trust you to know. But if your not in the mood to find out why, then just read this line and after the next two chapters and you should get the idea. I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM UPDATING! NOT CANCELING. Sorry that this wasn't a real chapter.  
><strong>

**OK It is official. I won't be updating anything for a while. I just cant. sorry. I got sick today and went home from school. I went to the doctor, but i have nothing. But if i have nothing than why do i feel so sick? They told me that i am depressed or stressed. or it may be some viral thing. But to be honest i think now that i think about it i am depressed a bit. Or maybe a lot. I know i probably shouldn't be telling you this, but i feel as if i should tell you why i won't be updating much for a while. You should also know that i trust you guys a lot not to be mad that i'm not posting or updating. I trust you enough to tell you about my condition. Just so you know that. **

**I am NOT cancelling my stories, i am just taking a long break. Plus i keep falling asleep while trying to type my chapters. Even when its noon. but i've been going through a tough spot and my grandma is coming to live with us so we can take care of her. My dad broke his back recently and had to go about 5 hours away from us. AND the kids at my school are acting up. Bullying and judging me. I know i shouldn't take offense and that i should ignore them, but when your stressed over so many things in the first place its kinda hard not to take offense. Plus it doesn't help that my little brother is super crabby and screams 24/7. I get no sleep and i am just about to fall asleep right now, but i really wanted you to know this. I feel as if you need to know. Don't worry your not intruding on anything by reading this. I posted it. And another reason that i am posting this is because i need to tell somebody, but none of my friends are really comforting. not that you guys are any better. But they will take it too seriously. So yeah. That is why i am telling you guys and not my friends. Well i'll tell them, but not in full detail. BUT i really trust you to tell you this. I REALLY DO!  
><strong>

**So dont worry the updates of my stories will come. At one point. Maybe this weekend or it could be the week after that. it depends. But if you do have to look forward to something this is the order that i will update my stories in. So find the story or stories that you read to find out and estamate to how long you have to wait. MAY BE SWITCHED.  
><strong>

**-Baby genius  
><strong>

**-Everybody deserves a second chance.  
><strong>

**-Armored Memories  
><strong>

**-Fighting til the end  
><strong>

**-in times of need and war  
><strong>

**-At a loss of memory  
><strong>

**I know most of you don't read all of them, but the one(s) that you read should be up there. So just worry about yours.  
><strong>

**They wont come fast. But they will. One by one. It may happen like baby genius then everybody deserves a second chance, then baby genius again. Then so on so on. but it will be that order or A little bit off. But DO NOT WORRY I WILL RETURN AND I WILL BE REVIEWING AND READING, BUT NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. AND _PLEASE_ DON'T BE MAD AT ME. i have had enough of that. (Not from you guys) But i really needed to tell you that. This is just a fair warning so you know where i've gone to and stuff. you guys did help me through the rough part before, but i'm afraid it won't be so easy this time. But i will return though really i am going nowhere, but i will continue to update when i am at my best times. AGAIN I TRUST YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY EXCUSES. though they are true.  
><strong>


	6. I'M SOO SO SORRY! : please dont hate me

**OK So first off, this is not a chapter. I know. ;( BUT i'd like to say this as of fair warning, this story is in danger of being cancelled...by me. SO Sorry! BUT don't start complaining or getting mad at me and unfavoriting or unfollowing this story, cause i have a good reason. okay maybe not a good reason, but to me it will relieve some of the pressure that is coming back. So SORRY that this isn't a chapter. Just please understand that i'm under a lot more stress then you think. So try to understand why i can't update. I might just not for a while.  
><strong>

**The thing is, is that i got better. i got better for a fair amount of time. But then the stresses of the anniversary of my uncles death that happened a year ago next week is getting to me. I didn't know him, but i can't help but stress when my step dad and my mom, and my grandma are all stressing out about it and planning to got out of town for awhile, and it isn't at all helping that my lactose intolerance is acting up and i'm getting fevers almost everyday and i am sleeping almost 24/7. I swear i have something thats keeping me up and i'm just pissed that the doctors wont help. My mom only suggests that i take pain meds and allergy meds. But it just keeps coming back. **

**I'm seriously falling apart right now. I keep having break downs in the middle of the night or even in the day time. I don't know how long i'd be until i updated this story. I know i update my other stories, but they don't involve thinking so much. And i'm also trying to narrow down my stories until i can finish up some stories and get new ones up, so i am sooo sorry if this does get cancelled.  
><strong>

**But if you want to take it in for yourself, and finish it, then be my guest. Cause i honestly don't know how long it is until i lose it completely. cause i'm close to it. I'm trying i really am, but i just can't help it. I'll try to update, but i most likely won't and will probably cancel this.  
><strong>

**Sorry. I just. dont know what to say. I've trusted you guys the first time, but now its just gotten worse. And i'm choosing not to loose trust in you guys. i'm sorry if you don't like reading my own littly sob stories, but i need someone to talk to, but the only person that i know that will help me the best is hours away and her house just burned down in a fire and she doesn't have a phone and all my friends don't live nearby or are just plain bad at comforting someone. Not to be mean, But i seriously, just need to have someone even if that means going to complete strangers on fanfiction .net then so be it. I need someone and their never there...i'm sorry i can't...  
><strong>

**Just PM me if you want to finish this story. Cause it might be a LONG while for me to update.  
><strong>


End file.
